Mione and Seamus for lack of better title
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Seamus changes for the better, and is sick of being chased around by girls. In desperation, he asks Hermione to pretend to be his girlfriend. They're living together as prefects, planning a trip. prev.
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione? Is that you?!" I heard a voice ask. "Yes, it's me," I replied without bothering to check who the mystery voice belonged to.  
  
The moment I stepped onto platform 9 3/4, I'd been bombarded with the same question. I must admit though, I had changed over the course of summer.  
  
My brown hair had turned into more on an auborn color, and I'd had it straightened. I also aquired a nice tan, though-out my stay in Barcellona, but honestly, I don't think I've changed that much.  
  
All of a sudden, I was sweeped into a huge bear-hug, and passed into another's arms. I hugged back, not needing to see who it wsa.  
  
I was put back on the gound, and I looked at my best friends. Ron still had his red hair, freckles, and strikingly blue eyes. He still towered over me. He now was holding hands with Lavendar Brown. We had tried dating the previous year, our fifth, but it was a mutual agreement that we're etter off as Best Friends.  
  
Next to Ron stood Harry. I noticed that he abandoned his glasses, and had probably had a medi-witch charm his vision right. His green eyes now held more laughter since the eyar before, when he destroyed Voldemort.  
  
"Thank the Gods you recognized me!" I giggled. "Why wouldn't we?" asked ron, looking baffled.  
  
"Forgive him," said Harry, smacking Ron upside the head.  
  
"Bye Ron!" Lavendar kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go meet Padma and Parvati."  
  
I looked around, and noticed the latest addition to our little circle was absent. "Hey, where's Seamus?"  
  
As soon as I said that, Ron and Harry were off in a fit of laughter.  
  
"You-just-wait-'Mione," Ron gasped between uncontrolable laughter, while Harry held up three fingers, beginning a silent count-down. Just as the third finger came down, Hermione could see and hear exactly why her best friends were practically convulsing in hysterics. At first, she could only hear giggles, and shouts of "There he si!" along with a lone "AAAHHH!!!". Then, Seamus had turned around a corner soon to be followed by a running mob of about a dozen girls.  
  
"Hermione! Thank the Gods!" Seamus frantically yelled as he skidded to a stop.  
  
Seamus slung his arm around me, and hissed me on the cheek. "What on earth..." I wondered. Just as his lips left my cheek, Seamus whipsered in my ear, "Please help me! Ask later, just go with it!" Though I was still extremely baffled, I obeyed Seamus's plea of "just go with it" and didn't object when he pulled me closer yet, and said to the nearest girl, Hannah Abbott, "I believe you know my girlfriend, don't you?"  
  
With that said, there were many audible groans heard from the group, before dispersing.  
  
"What's going on Seamus?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that 'Mione, but let's get to a compartment so I can fully explain." Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
We were sitting in the compartment when Hermione asked me, "Okay, now WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN was that about?!"  
  
"Well, do you remember Ginny talking last year about more-or-less tying me down and giving me her idea of a make-over?"  
  
"Oh no, she didn't..."  
  
"Oh yes, she did,"  
  
Hermione was now trying not to let out the wave of laughter she was keeping bottled up.  
  
"It's all right, let it out," I said. Here, she laughed while I sat through it for about 3 1/2 minutes. I decided enough is enough. "Oh, come one, you try being under Petrificus Totalus, while being submitted to charms upon charms."  
  
"Wait, how could she use charms with out getting in trouble with the Ministry?"  
  
"Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were more than Happy to be put under dictation by their little sister."  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
"And ever since...Well, you saw what happened out on the platform."  
  
"Yes, it must be so stressful," she sarcastically replied. "anymore questions?" I asked. "Not for now!"  
  
With that, she took out her book and began reading. I followed her example, and took out my 'Quiditch Through the Ages' and pretended to read. IN reality, I was looking over the top, cehcking out Hermione.  
  
'She's done some changing, too, looks like,' I thought. She's finally started wearing make-up, and her hair's not a big froof-ball anymore, and who'd of thought our little scholar had some curves in all the right places. It's kind of cute how she bites her lower lip when there's a good part in the book.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped up, and saw me staring at her. Our gazes locked for a moment, when we both looked away, blushing.  
  
"I...need to...go change into m-my robes...yeah," she stuttered.  
  
"Me too," Where'd that come from? Even so, I picked up my robes and followed Hermione out the door. 


	2. Agreements

Hermione's p.o.v.  
  
He was staring at me. Why was Seamus staring at me? When I felt the intensity of his hott green eyes, I had to look away, get away, anything. And what does he do? He follows me!!  
  
All of a sudden, I'm whipped around by the arm to face Seamus. "Hermione? Can I ask you a big favor?"  
  
"That depends on what it is."  
  
"Okay, then. This is going to sound strange and extremely silly..."  
  
"Oh, spit it out, Finnigan!"  
  
"Willyoupretendtobemygirlfriend?" he said very fast, so fast I couldn't understand him.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"I know, I know, you probably think I'm bloody insane-"  
  
"No! I couldn't understand a word you said. Say it slowly this time!" I told him. "Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Seamus re-iterated.  
  
I htink my eyes are about as big as dinner plates at this point.  
  
"You're right, I do think your bloody insane, Seamus!"  
  
"Wait, 'Mione! Let me tell you just one example of why I need this favor!" he says, giving me a blast of puppy-dog eyes. "All right then."  
  
"You know HAnnah Abbott, right?" I nod my head. "Well, this summer, about amonth ago, when I went to Diagon Alley, she and her family were there as well. One morning, at about 7:30 a.m., I wake up to frantic knocking on my door. I think, 'Is something wrong?' and so I get up to answer it, wearing only the boxers I wore to bed. When I open the door, there's Hannah, carrying two trays with breakfast on them, along with roses in vases. I rub my eyes, and before my hands are gone from my face, she scurries in, jumps into my bed with her tray, and says, "Seamus, come here and join me for breakfast!" and pats the spot next to her."  
  
I partially open my mouth, but Seamus holds up a hand to silence me.  
  
"Hold on, Hermione, it gets worse."  
  
I nod my head to give him the signal to continue. "So two weeks after turning her out of my room, my house shakes with the signal of someone flooing in. We were having a family reunion, and my mother's side was going to use floo powder. Thinking it was them, I ran down the stairs to greet them. But noooo, it's Hannah. She races up to me, grabs my head, and starts fully kissing me! I mean with tongue, and she's getting all touchy-feely, and-"  
  
"Seamus! I do not need to hear all the bloody details!" I interupt, disgusted.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm just standing there, too shocked to do anything, when I hear applaus. Turns out, in my schocked state, I hadn't noticed my aunts, uncles, and cousins had arrived, and they were watching the whole thing!"  
  
"Seamus, it's not that bad. You'll just look back and laugh one day," I reply.  
  
"No, see that's only one story, there's dozens even worse!"  
  
"Seamus? Where are you?" We hear a female voice calling.  
  
"Hermione, please? I'll do anything! I'll study with you, help a lot more on all the prefect things we're supposed to do than I normaly would..." he keeps rambling on, so I take the opprotunity to take a good look at Seamus. Ginny had spiked his brown hair, then rumpled it to give him the 'Fresh- out-of-bed' look, and he recieved a good few muscles from his keeper training. I'd forgotten he was also a prefect, and we'd be living together, but was now reminded by the badge on his chest. "...I'll even join Spew!"  
  
"First of all, it's S.P.E.W., and second, fine, I'll do it! Only because you look so pitiful, but nothing extreme, okay?"  
  
"Thank you so much! I owe you big-time for this!"  
  
Just then, we see Padma Patil coming down the train aisle. "There you are, sugar-pie!" she squeales.  
  
"Hello, Padma," says Seamus. "Sorry I can't stay, but 'Mione and I really need to get going," he puts his arm around my waist. "Right, darling?" "Sure, baby," I say, and stand on tiptoe to peck his cheek.  
  
We turn away from a fuming Padma, and walk back to the compartment, his arm still around me. 


	3. Announcements

Seamus's p.o.v.  
  
Thank Merlin Hermione said yes! Just in time, too, when one of the most annoying girls came running.  
  
We reached the compartment, and entered to be greeted by two 'What took so long?" from Ron and Harry. "And what are you doing like that?"  
  
"Like what?" I asked. Harry gestured towards Hermione and I, so I looked down to see what was wrong, and noticed our current position. Hermione did, too, because we both began disentangling ourselves from eachother's arms.  
  
"You think we should tell them, at least?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"Tell us what? That you two were probably out there snogging?"  
  
"Woah, harry, calm down there!" Most would believe that Ron would be more protective of Hermione, but it was Harry who more-often-than-not blew a fuse over her.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, we should tell them before Harry's brain goes off and explodes!"  
  
"We were not out there snogging, as Harry so quaintly put it," Hermione began. "I agreed to pretend to be Seamus's girlfriend so some of the girls would lay off."  
  
"But then why were you so...erm...close together just now?" asked Ron.  
  
"A few minutes after our agreement, Padma came looking for me. I guess we just forgot to let go." I rpelied even though I was wondering the same thing.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
As if to prove a point, Seamus and I sat on opposite sides and ends of the compartment. I took a few minutes to ponder about the upcoming year as a prefect, when I wsa startled out of my day-dreaming by a sharp rapping on the door.  
  
"Seamus? Ar eyou in there? It's Blaise!"  
  
Seamus frantically gestured for me to come sit by him He once again wrapped his arm around me, while I rested my head on his shoulder, and he started playing gently with my hair. Harry looked ready to be sick. "Come in, Blase," Seamus said casually. Blaise stepped into the compartment grinning, but her smile faded as she saw Seamus holding me.  
  
"So it's true, then, " Blaise said acidly. "Your dating a mud- blood." Seamus stood, with a look in his eyes that resembled a tiger about to punce.  
  
"You seem to forget that I'm half-muggle," he said with a malicious edge in his voice. "Now I suggest you leave before I se my mere, 'half-muggle' power to make you leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," Blaise began in a whiny tone. "But are you sure you want her and not me?" "Blaise, I would rather date a skrewt than you. Now out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," He said apolegetically as he turned o face me.  
  
"That's alright," I replied. I got up to sit back down at my previous seat at the window.  
  
"Oh, and Seamus?"  
  
"YEs?"  
  
"First S.P.E.W. meeting on Sunday at 7 a.m."  
  
With that, Harry and Ron were howling with laughter.  
  
Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
At the Great HAll, Hermione and I sat next to each other, across from Ron and Harry. I was still being stared at by many girls, and it was pretty unnerving, but with Hermione sitting there, none approached me.  
  
The end of dinner came quickly, and Dumbledor had asked the Head Boy and Girl (Roger Davies and Cho Chang), and the prefects (hermione Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and I) to stay after for some onnouncements.  
  
As the rest of the students filed out of the room, the six of us pushed our way toward tthe head table. "Welcome Heads and Prefects, to your next year. I have some extra announcements for the six of you. If you look omongst yourselves, you may notice that the houses are not equally devided. The reason for this is that the teachers chose ten students each for head Boy and Girl, and fifteen each for prefects, wrote their name on paper slips, and put hem in the Sorting AHt. The hat had felt that you six were the best suited, much like the Goblet of Fire was used in the Tri- Wizard Tournament. The point of this announcement is to tell you not to mis-use your authority. That is why all you badges are enchanted. If you catch a student doing something that deserves points to e taken from their house, you touch your wand to you badge, say 'Deductium Permisio', and say what the student did, who he or she is, and what house they are in, and it will automatically be logged in the badge for me to see whatn eeds to be done. The same goes for awarding oints, but the charm is 'Rewardium Permisio.'  
  
The next announcment is I want you to plan a field trip for the fifth year and up. The trip should last three to six weeks.  
  
You must decide on 3 destinations, have the students go to each location for two weeks, and be at least the slightest bit educational, put the students into groups, arrange accommadations, and a fun comopetition with rewards," Dumbledor finished.  
  
The Heads and Prefects looked as awe-struck as I did about how our head-master could say such things in the same manner as he would say 'Roast beef for dinner.'  
  
We were givin maps to our private dormitories and common room, and so we set off to find them, a hard quest because of all the trick and moving stair-cases.  
  
I noticed Hannah trying to sidle up to me, so I hung back to wait for Hermione, and took her hand, trying to ignor the tingles shooting through me.  
  
I whispered in her ear about what Hannah was doing, but we walked slowly behind the group, making it look like I was saying 'sweet nothings.'  
  
Finally, Justin spotted the right portrait, which I think we passed about a dozen times, and said the password, which coincidently, was 'sweet nothings.'  
  
We all stepped into the comon room, but stopped a few steps in. It was amazing!  
  
There were two huge, over-stuffed cream couches, and six love-seats, each with your house-colors decorating it. The carpet on the floor was a thick, cream colored, plush, and the walls were lined with book-shelves. Every few book-cases there were portraits, one for each of the founders, leading to their respective common rooms. The room had a high domed ceiling, and two stair-cases, one for Cho and Roger, the other for the prefects.  
  
Everyone raced up their stair-cases to check out their rooms. Mine was decorated in all red and gold, with a king-sized conapoy bed. I imagine that Hermione's room was the same. I sink down on the bed to think about hose tingles I feel whenever I touch Hermione.  
  
~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no rights to any characters.......except maybe the hott seamus.....okay, maybe not.  
  
Thanks to my one lone reviewer :(, Tracy. I post this chapter in honor of you! 


	4. Confusion and Kisses

Hermione's P.O.V.  
I walked over to my trunk and took out my p.j.'s a white tank-stop with silk p.j. bottoms that had red and gold stripes, and my book, 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen.  
  
I went back downstairs to curl up by the massive fire-place on my love- seat, and finish my book.  
  
Just after getting comfortable, Seamus come down-stairs with his own book, 'The Lord of the Rings:The Two Towers', and sits on his own love-seat, soon to be followed by Hannah. "What are Hogwart's newest love-birds doing onopposite sides of the common- room?" Hannah asks coldly.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione," Seamus ocmments meaningfully. "Why are you over there, and me, all the way over here?" He opens his arms out to me. I think, 'Oh why not...' and go curl up in Seamus's arms.  
  
As soon as his arms close around me, the world more or less disappears, and I get a fuzzy tingling sensation. Now, only this love-seat is any of my concern.  
  
'WOAH HERMIONE! Where'd these thoughts and feeling come from?1 This is SEAMUS! He is one of your best friends!' I should get out of here bfore I say or do something stupid. 'Oh, but it's so comfy...' NO! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!  
  
"I'm going to bed, sweetie," I say, and peck him on the cheek, once again. "Alright. Sweet dreams, Sugar." Seamus replies.  
  
I go up to my dorm, and climb into the king-sized bed, thinking, 'What the hell is going on?"  
  
SEAMUS'S P.O.V.  
  
When I walk out of Arithmancy, and wait for Hermione, I see a fifth year girl rushing towards me waving. I pretend not to see her, and duck back into the classroom.  
  
I finally spot Hermione, and take her book-bag and put my arm around her waist. Since it was our last class this week, I was going to walk with her back to the common room. When we reach the common room, Hermione suddenly stops.  
  
"Seamus, we have to talk about the whole 'pretend to date' thing. I's got to stop! It has been two weeks, and I'm being driven crazy by it! I hate all the lying and pretending." We're standing exremely close together now, and I can feel her breath.  
  
I then say quietly what's been on my mind since our first night back, "Then why don't we stop pretending?" I swoop down and kiss her.  
  
HERMIONE'S P.O.V.  
  
Seamus kisses me at first softly, but pulls away shortly. Then we both go in for another, longer, deeper one.  
  
His hands encircle my waist, and my hands go up and get lost in his hair. Suddenly, I feel Seamus's tongue running along my bottom lip, and I partially open my mouth to deepen the kiss. We're both running out of air, and we have to pull away.  
  
When we disconnect, Seamus and I rest our fore-heads together, and gaze into each others eyes, like the other is the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
Then Seamus speaks, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." "Oh, I think do..." I say, and go in for a short but sweet kiss. "So are we acting anymore, or is this for real?" he asks. 'Is it real?' I think. 'Are we still acting?' "I don't know, but I think I want it to be real." Seamus grins, and says, "You think? How can you think you want it to be real?" "Because I don't think it ever was pretending, Seamus," is my answer.  
  
Seamus takes my hand, and leads me to a love-seat. "Do you think we should tell Ron and Harry? Or would Harry kill me?" Seamus asks, grinning. "Okay, Harry woldn't kill you. Put you in traction, maybe, but not kill you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," he says sarcastically.  
  
"I thought so! Well, anyways, I think we shouldn't tell them, mess with them a little."  
  
Seamus gets an evil glint in his eye. "Wanna go see how insane we can make Ron and Big Brother?" 


	5. INTERVENTION!

Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
I pulled 'Mione closer to me, and she leaned onto my side. We wakled that way throught the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, into the Gryffindor common room. Only Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who was informed of our agreement, were there.  
  
We went and curled up on a love-seat, in our favorite position, Hermione wrapped in my arms, we playing with her hair.  
  
I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Giggle like I just said something cute and funny." She giggled in a perfect and natural tone.  
  
Startled, Harry and Ron looked up and said, "It's okay, it's just us." "Yeah, you can, you know, get normal again."  
  
"Mione now says, "But if someone comes in unexpected, we have to look convincing." "You're looking a bit too convincing to me," grumbles Harry. I remark, "And your point is...?"  
  
Hermione gives a secret wink to Ginny, and she gets a knowing look on her face. When Harry and Ron look down at the chess-board I look at Ginny, smile, and put a finger to my mouth, signaling her not to say anything. She just grins and nods her head. "Are you two....?" She mouths, and I again nod my head.  
  
Hermione and I start a whipsered conversation, close together. "Ginny knows," I begin.  
  
"Well, she's not daft like Harry and her brother!"  
  
"She won't give it away, will she?"  
  
"No, she's loving this!"  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Ron bursts out.  
  
"You two are driving us mad!" continues Harry. "INTERVENTION!" they exclaim in unison.  
  
Ron grabs me by the arm and yanks me to my feet. Harry pulls 'Mione up, a bit more gently, and they lead us to two, hard, straight-back chairs, and begin pacing in front of us.  
  
Ron starts off, "Seamus, are you and Hermione dating?"  
  
"Maybe...maybe not."  
  
Harry continues, "Hermione, did Seamus slip you a funny-tasting drink? Maybe a potion?" Hermione takes my que and says, "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Seamus, did you put a spell on her?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Hermione, is the sky purple?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"I give up!" thye exclaim once again at the same time.  
  
"And anyway," I stand up in mock-out rage. "What business it it of yours who my fiancee is!" Now Hermione stands up along side me. "Seamus! You let out our secret!"  
  
"HOLD ON!" Ron yells. "Fiancee?!"am dating Seamus?!" "  
  
"Yes Ron, we're engaged. Ginny, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Ginny uis about to collaps in hysterics. I turn to Ron, and say, "And I want you and Harry to be my Best Men." "Professor Dumbledor already agreed to perform the ceremony," says Hermione.  
  
Now, Ron and Harry faint to the floor.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"Ron! Harry! We're just kidding! Holy Merlin...that was to teach you not to be so bloody over-protecive!" I began ranting. "It's your own fault, anyway. What business it it of yours as to whom I'm dating? And what's the big deal if I am dating Seamus?!"  
  
"Well, are you?" asked Ron. "Gee, thanks for proving my point, Ronald! And yes, I am.  
  
At this point, Harry lunges at Seamus, knocking him to the floor, but Seamus manages to roll over and pin Harry.  
  
The brawl goes on for awhile, with Ginny and I yelling for them to stop. Finally, I gain my senses. I whip out my wand, point it at the shape-less lump that was Harry and Seamus, and yell out a hex, not caring which one I hit.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Some sparks shoot out of my wand, and hit Seamus, petrifying him. I do the same to Harry.  
  
After Ron, Ginny, and I move them to seperate sides of the room, we perform the counter-charm.  
  
"Harry, why don't you understand? It's my choice who I decide to go out with!" At that moment a group of third years enter the common room. "Hary, your saved from another lecture, and I'll forget the previous incident. Although, think next time."  
  
Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
"Well, Hermione, now that we're dating for real, do you think we should actually gon on a date?" I ask. "That would be the most logical thing to do. Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks by ourselves tonight?"  
  
Since the deafeat of Voldmeort, fifth years and up were allowed to go to Hogsmeade with out permission, as long as they were back by curfew, and didn't skip classes to go.  
  
"Great idea, 'Mione. Can you be ready by 7:30?"  
  
"7:30 sounds good to me! Oh no! it's already four! That only leaves me 3 1/2 hours!" I laugh softly at her antics. She may be Hermione, but she's still a girl. "Ginny!" she screams ino the Gryffindor common room, and rushes up into her room, pulling Ginny with her.  
  
* * *  
  
At 7:30  
  
Wow. The 3 1/2 hour wait was worth it. When Hermione comes down the stairs, mine and Justin's, who is working on an arithmancy char, jaws drop of their won accord.  
  
"Mione looked beautiful! she was wearing a floor-length black skirt, with a glitter, purple butterfly on the lower left corner. She's wearing a light violet, button up shirt with the last 2 bottom buttons udnone.  
  
Her hair has the front two parts braided and clipped back, and her make-up is minimal,but perfect.  
  
Still in awe, I go up and kiss her softly on the lips. Just a litte 'Hello-Gorgous' kiss. "You look amazing." I say softly.  
  
"Thanks, ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
Disclaimer** I don't own any characters, but sadly mutilate JK Rowling's Charactars.  
  
A/N: Yes, there really IS such a thing as a 'Hello-Gorgeous' Kiss!  
  
3 ya much!  
  
Renata Finnigan (review!!) 


	6. The Date and a Precious Interlude

Hermione's P.O.V.  
When we get to the Three Broomsticks, Seamus led me to a corner table, set for two people. It's candle-lit, and there are two menus. When we place our orders, the food appears on our plates.  
  
During the date, we talk and laugh over stories of our sixteen years. Many of the stories earn us glances from the older patrons, because of our laughter. All through the date, I notice Seamus gaining stares and appreciative looks from many of the girls.  
  
When we get back, we stand in front of the Gryffindor portrait to say good- night, since I promised Ginny I'd tell her all about it. Seamus and I lean toward each other nervously, to share a kiss.  
  
When our lips connect, Seamus pulls away quicly and comes back. He repeats this action a few times, until he drives me almost completely over the edge. I clasped my hands around his neck, and pull him close to me. Once again, I feel him pry my mouth open with his tongue, and I open my lips, moving my head and mouth in motion with his. While my hands are playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, his left hand is on my hip, and his right hand is caressing my cheek.  
  
After a few moments, I pulled away, panting, then I burst out laughing. "So, thi is what Seamus Finnigan looks like after being snogged sense- less!" (A/N: lol...my friend Kacie actually said this to her b/f, Jace!) I managed to get out between gasps of laughter. His hair was rumpled and sticking up where my hands had ran through it, and his lips were red and swollen. He grinned.  
  
"So now that we've been on an official date, and you've 'snogged me sense- less', as you so quaintly put it, does this mean your my girlfriend?" I pretend to ponder a moment before answering, "Yes, I guess it does." Then Seamus picked me up off the ground and spinned me around.  
  
"Someone's a bit happy, huh?" I ask just to poke fun at Seamus.  
  
"So are we going to tell them that we're going steady now?" he asks. I answer with our now infamous,  
  
"Maybe...maybe not!"  
meanwhile in the common room..........  
  
Harry was sitting alone by the common-room fire, puting over Hermione and Seamus, when Ginny Weasley came down the stairs with a book in her hand.  
  
She sat in an over-stuffed chair, and began to read, completely oblivious to Harry. 'She's beautiful...' thought Harry. 'She's definitaly not the same blushing, stuttering girl from our first few years at school. I wonder if she still likes me?'  
  
Now that Vodlemort was destroyed, once and for all, Harr felt safe enough to get romantically close to someone. He finally decided on Ginny though the previous months last summer at The Burrow.  
  
Whenever they came within less than six meters of each other, Harry would feel tingles and shivers go up and down his spine. It was he who'd turned into a bumbling fool around the youngest Weasley.  
  
Harry sighed loudly, thinking about how there were two things standing in the way of his and Ginny's getting together. Like as in six older brother, and her feeling for him. Hearing the sigh, Ginny jumped, startled.  
  
"Harry, oh great Merlin! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Gin."  
  
"It's alright. What are you doing down here?" she aske.  
  
"Nothing much. Just thinking."  
  
"Would I be prying if I asked what about?" 'This is great!' Harry thought. Now he could finally bring pu his feelings.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about you." Ginny looked into his eyes and asked, "What about me?"  
  
"Only that your beautiful, and that I was in idiot for not liking you sooner."  
  
At this, Ginny blushed violantly. "Now, there's the Ginny I know. I missed the stuttering, blushing, speach-lessness," Harry said jokingly. "How can I be stuttering and speechless?" Giny replied. Í don't rightly know," Harry then resumed seriousness. "Would you like to go out with me sometime Ginny?" I know you probably don't like me anymore, but I figured that maybe on the off-chance you did-Hey!" Ginny just whacked him upside the head! "Sorry Harry, I had to shut you up somehow! Oh, and I never stopped liking you, I just became better at hiding it. Of course I'll go out with you!" she answered.  
  
"Come sit here by me, so we can read together," Harry gestured to the empty space next to him. Fifteen minutes later, theyw ere found by Hermione, asleep in each other's arms.  
  
'Oh, how sweet!' she thought, and accio-ed (A/N:: my own word creation....) her camera and took a picture of the sleeping pair. After conjuring a quilt and covering the two, she crept silently back to the prefect dorms to tell her boyfriend what she'd witnessed.  
  
A/N: I've had questions from some people about 'why the charactars do/say this and that' and questions somewhat along those lines, like where i got the ideas....many of these things are incidents that have happened to me or my friends (i.e.-the 'INTERVENTION' chapter....yep, happened to me)--hope that cleared up some things!  
  
--and yes, it's short, i know!!!!!!  
  
3's, Renata 


	7. Precious Interludes Have to End, & Much ...

Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, Harry walked in looking shell- shocked. "Hermione, Seamus, I'm so sorry for going mad on you!" he said, still looking like he just got struck by lightning. "It's fine," I say, "but what brings the sudden change?" Hermione suddenly gets an understanding look in her eyes. "Oh, no, he didn't find you Ginny in the Common Room, did he?"  
  
"Wait, did who find you in the common room?"  
  
"Ron," replied Harry grimly. "He just exploded! First, he came down, and ripped a blanket off of us, and just started screaming! I sort of tuned out, until he grabbed my arm and dragged me to our dorm. Then, he berated me with questions like, 'Did you do anything to my sister? Because if you did, I swear to Merlin I'll kill you!'.  
  
"Oh, my!" Hermione said sympathetically. "Where is he now?"  
  
"He's in the owlery, writing to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George."  
  
"That can't be too bad, can it? I mean, Percy is no ruffian, and the twins can't be too mad you, " I jumped in the conversation.  
  
"When they get worked up about Ginny, yes, they can. And you don't even know Bill and Charlie!" Harry replied, still looking worried. "Over the summer, I took a walk with Gin around the pond in at The Burrow, and when we got back, every single Weasley brother was there waiting for us. Ron took Ginny out into the yard to lecture her on 'boys who might want to take advantage of her,' while the other five dragged me into the twins' room and sat me down. When they started giving me a talk I'll never forget, I tried bolting out the door. Bill and Charlie were too quick for me. They whipped out there wands, petrified me, dragged me to a chair, un- petrified me, and tied me to the chair. Trust me, I'll never, ever forget that fateful day, where I learned things no one wants to know."  
  
"Wow, and I thought I got it bad from you when I started dating 'Mione," I replied, sympathetically. "Do you want me to talk to him, Harry?" Hermione asked. "No, thanks, you know how he is when he's on a war-rampage," he replied.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, if your ready to go work on the 'you-know-what', we should get back to our common room," I said. "What's the 'you-know-what?' asked Harry. "Sorry, bud, can't tell. Dumbledor'll announce it at dinner tonight." I said secretively. "Okay, now let's go." I stood up, took Hermione's hand, and led her to our common room. We were a few minutes early, since we were supposed to meet Justin and Hannah. We decided to start early on by putting the students into groups. We decided that we'd put the prefects into one group, and the Heads would be put with two other seventh years. A few minutes in, I got bored, and since Hannah and Justin still weren't there, I went to Hermione and wrapped my arms around her from behind, like a backwards hug.  
  
"Not now, Seamus, we really need to do something about the trip," Hermione told me. I didn't say a word, because I knew exactly how to make her give in. I pulled her thick hair to one side, and placed a kiss on a spot on her neck just behind her ear. "Will not give in...will not give in...." I could hear 'Mione mutter to herself. I gently kissed, licked, and sucked on the location, and 'Mione crumbled, "Oh, please, not the spot!" I inwardly smiled, but kept it up until she gave in and turned around. We embraced in a pretty long kiss, until we heard a voice.  
  
"Okay, um, may I say, eeww," Justin walked in holding hands with Hannah. "Shut up, Justin," I snapped jokingly, "Where were you that caused you to be," I look at my watch, "half an hour late?" Hannah and Justin look away from us and each other, blushing. "Ooooohhhhhhhh!" Hermione says knowingly. I role my eyes, and look at Hermione. "Why is it that every time you say 'ooooohhhhh!' I have no clue what your talking about?"  
  
Hannah answers for herself and Justin, "We're going out, now are you happy, Seamus?" I nod, and say, "Oooooohhhhhh!" mimicking Hermione.  
  
"Now, let's sit down and start working." Hermione starts. "Seamus and I have decided to put four students to a group, with prefects all in one group, and heads in a group with two other students. There'll be one student from each house, with the exception of us, and some left-over students. Now, we need to decide where we'll go."  
  
"Oh, how about we go to Rome for one of the trips!" piped in Hannah. "I've been there before, and it's just wonderful!" We all agreed on Rome, and put that as a destination. Then, I had a just brilliant idea if I do say so myself. "Why don't we go to Ireland? Places to stay would be no problem! My family owns an inn with a swimming pool, and we're connected to the floo network." Everyone agreed on this also. Now, we were all pretty much stuck on another place to go. "Hawaii!" Hermione suddenly burst out. "That's perfect!" Justin agreed. "What do you all think, Hawaii, Rome, and Ireland?" When everyone nodded their agreement, the group moved onto accomadations.  
  
"Isn't there a famous Italian teleportal we learned about in History Of Magic class?" Hannah asked. "Hermione?" she prompted. "Yes, it was the first long-distance magical teleportal. We can use that, can't we? Only a few pounds per student, too," Hermione wrote the solution down next to 'Rome.' Justin then piped in with his two-cents, "To get to Hawaii can be part of the contest! We place groups scattered around an International Airport without wands, have them check in, find their terminal, board the plane, and when they arive in Hawaii, they would find their lugage, and find the hotel with only a map of the city," he concluded. "I completely forgot about the contest, thanks for reminding us, Justin, or we'd of all looked like pratts in front of Dumbledor!" I said. "And we can floo into my home in Ireland."  
  
Then, we moved onto places to stay. "Well, we've already decided to inquire about my family's inn, so that takes care of a place to stay. What about Hawaii and Rome?" I asked.  
  
"I think-"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself!" Justin interrupted me.  
  
"Shut up, Justin! I think that in Hawaii, everyone should stay in a hotel on Waikiki Beach," I proposed. Everyone gave me confused looks, and Justin said, "Why-wha-huh-wha? Could you repeat that please?" I explained the concept of the famous beach on the main island of Hawaii, and everyone thought it was a great idea. "Now, what about Rome?" asked Hannah. After a few moments of thinking, Justin said, "I think we should have them stay at a wizard hotel in Rome, you know, to treat them with familiar things, and plan fun activities, like a scavengar hunt to earn them points for the contest."  
  
When everyone agreed, we moved onto the contest. Since we already had a few ideas, we only needed to work out the details. We all agreed to send the groups on a scavengar hunt with quests, and award points according to difficulty on finding the items/places in the scavengar hunt. Hermione thought to enchant slips of paper with numbers ranking from 1 to 5 on difficulty, and enchant them so there was no cheating. When back at a meeting place, points would be calculated according to the paper slips.  
  
Now, all we had to do was go to Dumbledor.  
  
Ack! short, i know, but oh wellz, and it's not too incredibly romantic, and rather rushed........but i had to hurry, my best friend was threatening to hand cuff me to my computer desk if i didn't update soon....(review...sniffsniff) 


	8. HELP!

A/N: OMG!!! i would say i'm sorry for not updating, under normal circumstances, but..... I HAVE FIVE FREAKIN' REVIEWS!!!!!!!! AND THIS IS THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!!!! WOULDN'T THAT MAKE EVERYONE OUT THERE FEEL JUST A LIL BIT PATHETIC?!?!?!?! okay, now that that's off my chest, i should explain my reason for being gone for a while to my FOUR REVIEWERS!!!!! well, n e wayz, i've had two different festivals, any one who knows what i'm talking about knows how stressful those are, not to mention both judges must have permanent sticks up their asses!! plus, i was sick, and my birthday was a few days ago. So w/o further ado.......(what DOES ado mean?) Chapter eight of "Mione and Seamus....for lack of better title!" (if anyone has a suggestion for a better title, plz give it to me!)  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Our headmaster approved the plan, after asking many questions, and for details, but it had all gone so well that we decided to just get the grouping done and over with that same night. We still had about an hour and a half until we were supposed to meet Hannah and Justin, though.  
  
Seamus decided to take advantage of this, and as I sat down with a book, he came up behind me and put his arms around from behind. "Where were we...?" he asked, as he started where he left off. Seamus once again brushed my hair to one side and began kissing 'The Spot.' "Don't bother," I stated, and turned around in his arms. "I'm fully willing to comply without being mercilessly torchered."  
  
We kissed, at first gently, but then getting more passionate as we realized exactly how much we missed this through the day. As if asking permission, his tongue probed at my mouth. I parted my lips slightly as I felt the electricity course into my heart. We were now standing up, but I darn near killed us both trying to sit down onto the love seat without breaking the kiss. I succeeded, though, and we both broke the kiss and cuddled for a while with each other. Our romantic moment was soon broken by a sharp, urgent rapping on the portrait.  
  
I sensed importance, and opened the portrait to let in a frazzled looking Harry and Ginny. The first words out of Harry's mouth was, "Hermione, hide us quick!" Ginny must of seen my confused look, and said, "My brother caught us, well........" she turned red, and I understood what she meant. "He's on a rampage to kidnap me and kill Harry! We're seriouse about hiding us, you know."  
  
Seamus now had a puzzled expression on his face, "Why hide you? Can't you just sit here in our common room?"  
  
"Because he'll tear down the portrait to get at them," I explained. "Now, take them up to your room, my room, bathroom, anything, just not Hagrid's! I'll deal with the escaped mental patient."  
  
Seamus ran upstairs, dragging the two lovebirds with him.  
  
"Show time..." I muttered to myself as Ron bellowed through the portrait, demanding to know where his sister and Harry were. I went to let him in.  
  
Ron stormed into the prefect common room, red faced and furious. "Where are they?!"  
  
"Where are who?"  
  
"My sister and the cretin!"  
  
"Whose the cretin and why?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Why is he a cretin? And why are you after him?"  
  
"You know very well why I'm after him!"  
  
"No, I don't! And I can assure you that they did not go hide in Hagrid's cabin!"  
  
"Ah-hah!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly as he marched out of the room and onward to the half-giant's home. That had been too easy.  
  
Seamus's P.O.V.  
  
I came down the stairs after hearing the portrait-door slam shut. I was met with a very relieved looking Hermione. "What did you do with them?" she inquired. "We doubled back through the portrait in your room into the Gryffindor commons. They are now safely hidden where he would least expect them. What's the big deal about finding them kissing, anyway?" Hermione sighed in exasperation with Ron. "If you think you've seen Ron's temper in action, it's nothing compared to how he reacts about his baby sister. He's actually quit harmless, but everyone just gets caught up in the moment. What did you think of my plan, by the way?"  
  
"Sending the escaped St. Mungo's patient on a wild goose chase? Bloody brilliant!" I replied. "Now, where were we?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around 'Mione again. "I think we were right about here," she stated, kissing me softly, when we were once again interrupted by a furious pounding on the portrait.  
  
"They're not at Hagrid's, now tell me where they really are!" shouted Ron from the hallway.  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliffhanger! okay, not really, but WTH. Short, again, I know, but I needed to update, and this is just a 'not important, but in some way neccessary to understand WTH is going on in the story' chapter. and i'd like to give a shout out to my baby boys (okay, they're huge!) on the WHS varsity hockey team! I'm so proud of you! you won at state championships! GO WARRIORS! GO WARRIORS! WE LUV YA! i'll be there cheerin' for you at the Rally i KNOW we'll have when you come home! Read/Review please!!!! and everyone go read the story "I Walk I Will Remember" By Mara Potter! (shameless plug, i know) 


	9. HELP! pt 2

OMG!! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated, but i've had more frosty processionals, cheerleading tournaments, dance competitions, cross country, choir, swim-team, and now I'm in the state capital for a Figure Skating amatuer's invitational, and I needed stitches cuz my fake nail ripped off my real nail when I tried to peal an orange, so I'm a VERY busy girl! well, here (finally), is chapter 9:  
  
SEAMUS'S P.O.V.  
  
"Ron," I said. "We really don't have a clue as to where they are!" This time, I was honest. As soon as we'd gotten Harry and Ginny into their comon room, I told them they were on their own.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, as if to scrutinize my honesty on the issue. His gaze turned to Hermione.  
  
"Do you think they might be in the-" he began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
''No!"  
  
He smiled triumphantly, and said, "They ARE, aren't they?? I can't believe they would be up in the East Tower! I'll kill him if I find Harry up there with my baby sister..." he trailed off as he left the common room for a second time.  
  
"Oh, no! What am I going to DO?!" Hermione wailed miserably. I could understand why Ron was so upset now. I wouldn't be ecstatic if I found my younger sister in one of the most popular make-out places in Hogwarts with my best friend.  
  
"I HAVE to warn them! Oh, but how??"  
  
I smiled at her concerned and flustered state. "Hermione, why don't you send Ginny or Harry a mind-messege?"  
  
"How?? I don't have ESP!"  
  
"'Mione, have you forgotten you're a witch?" I asked trying not to chuckle at her.  
  
"Okay, so I tend to forget that at panic-times, but what does it have to do with sending-" A look of realization came onto her face. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione touched her wand to her temple, and said, "Ginnyo Speakius Mindus." A halo of blue fuzzed around her head for a moment, and she began speaking aloud. "Ginny, where ever you are, stay AWAY from the East Tower! Ron is headed there as we speak!" she removed the wand from her temple, and said the 'Finite Incantatem' spell, and looked at me with content in her eyes. "They'll be safe 'till Hurricane Ron blows over, if I know Ginny," she said with a smile.  
  
"Great, now, can we PLEASE go back to where we started?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
With that, we got lost in a snog session of many minutes......  
  
A/N: That was short. Really short, but I needed a filler chapter. I think everyone should know that I'm having my friend Tyler help me with Seamus's P.O.V. and the guy's reactions. EVERYBODY THANK TYLER!!!!!  
  
Tyler wants 2 say something: "Love ya, Floofy!" (--Strange nickname of mine, don't ask, LONG story!) and everyone wish Tyler good luck in Sno Cross!! GO TYTY! 


	10. Meet The Parents

A/N: Yes, most of my recent (or not so recent) posts have been REALLY short...but hey....i NEED motivation ppl! and you will probably see that i was all in all very hyper when writing this next chapter, and under deep stress (see previous chapter's author's note....and add pretests that I have to pass in order to even TAKE the test that determine's if I graduate or not are in 6 days, and i just found out today) Well, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Oh, boy. November 18. Not only the start of our trip, but lucky me, I get to 'Meet The Parents." Standing in line to use the fire-place to floo into Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan's inn, I must of looked bone-wrenching nervous, as Seamus squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
  
I was dressed nicely, not to give the impression of a street-walker, nor to give the impression of a prude, in a pair of tan muggle hip-huggers, with a yellowish, square-neck tee-shirt.  
  
Oh, no. It was my turn.  
  
"'Mione," I heard Seamus begin. "Do you want to go through together?" I nodded. We hugged together, and side-stepped into the fire-place. "Finnigan Inn!" We stated in unison. I shut my eyes, so as not to get any soot or ashes in them, but I held them closed even after I felt the spinning stop. I was deathly scared now.  
  
Oh, no. I could face Voldemort coutnless times with Harry, and even play a large part in his defeat, but I couldn't meet my boyfriend's parents. "Hermione, it's okay. Come on now," Seamus reassured.  
  
I slowly opened one eye, then the other. We were in a homy-looking parlor, which I assumed was in the Finnigan's living-quarters. A man and a women, who I assumed were Seamus's parents, were standing by an over-stuffed couch. Along side them, were three young 5 young women, and five young men. Three of the women were holding babies or toddlers in their arms, as were the men. Running around like maniacs was a set of triplets who all looked like miniature copies of Seamus.  
  
"Oomph!" Seamus grunted next to me. While I stood transfixed and over- whelmed by the site in front of me, one of the triplets ran full speed into Seamus, giving him an over-enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Uncle Seamus!" The toddler screamed.  
  
"Hello Seamus, dear." Said the woman I presumed to be Seamus's mother. "You're friends are already settling in their rooms."  
  
"Thanks, mum." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Hermione, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my Mum and Dad. Those, over there, are my sisters, Alaina, Marissa, Kate, Christine, and Francis. This Giant right here," He motioned to a man to the right of him, "Is my brother, Jacob. The ones standing next to the girls are my brothers in law, David, Jeremy, Joshua, and Tyler (A/N: hehe)." He then proceeded to name all the babies and toddlers, but lost me half way through.  
  
"And these little tornadoes here are my nephews, Alexander, Mark, and Dannial. "Auntie Hehmione?" asked one of the unidentifiable triplets in Seamus's arms. Everyone laughed. "We're not quite THAT far in the relationship, Alex," said a laughing Seamus.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I'll show you where you'll stay while we're here."  
  
"Thank you, it was nice meeting everyone," I said as Seamus led me into the hall-way.  
  
"Well, thank God that's over!" Exclaimed Seamus. "Why? They seemed very nice?"  
  
"Just wait until the kids get over the shyness, my sisters start blabbing, and my brother and brothers in law start torturing me about having a girlfriend. Okay, here's the room your sharing with Hannah. Justin's staying with me in my room. I have a feeling that Justin and Hannah are together right now, engaging in some purely innocent behavior." Seamus said the last part seriously, but struggling to hide a grin. We ducked into my lavishly decorated room, and began our own activities....  
  
A/N: MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!! nothing perverted is going to happen in MY story....they're just making out pretty good about now, so like i said MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!! review plz! 


End file.
